1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multiple improvements to a safety closure or cap for sealing a bottle or other container in which liquid, granular material, particulate material or any other material including solids is contained. The invention also relates to the combination of a container sealed by a closure or cap having such improvements. The improvements permit the closure to perform in a more efficacious way than prior closures.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior combinations of a cap and a container, the cap is provided with an internal structure and an external structure. These structures are movable with respect to one another among closed, intermediate and open cap positions. A plurality of hooks is provided on the internal structure for grasping a bead on the container when the cap is in the closed and intermediate cap positions. Ribs, disposed on the external structure, include upper extremities which prevent the cap from being placed directly from the closed cap position into the open cap position. Pressure relief of the container, if any, occurs in the intermediate position. The external structure of the cap defines a safety seal for indicating that the cap has been moved from the closed position.